


loud and outrageous

by jasminetea



Series: the wine and the women, the bedroom hymns [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Courtship, M/M, Omega!Charles, Reveal, Romantic Comedy, Sex Education, Skipping Class, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Charles thought he was a beta, he really should've picked up the hint when Erik started courting him like an omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loud and outrageous

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=18567932#t18567932) here. The prompt asked for omega!Charles who thinks he's a beta until alpha!Erik comes around; cue Charles being quite confused. See the link for the prompt in full!
> 
> This fic is meant to be a lighter, romcom take on the A/O universe. As a result, there are no mating frenzies/heats. Omegas might get a bit horny at particular points in their cycle, but no more so than some women do IRL.
> 
> Fanart by pala is over [here](http://palalife.tumblr.com/post/25208172693/based-on-the-wine-and-the-women-the-bedroom)~

When Charles is twelve, he skips out of sex ed class -- fifth period with Ms. Thomgrey -- to buy smoothies with Raven two blocks down the street from their school.  Raven has Mr. Loukart for the same class during fourth period.  Charles is already half-convinced to skip already; being a beta, he doesn't see the point in learning about the mechanics of sex.  He's never going to worry about fertility and plotting cycles and scenting them, and really, he could always just go to the library and pick up a book on the topic instead of wasting time.

 

Raven convinces him by offering her veritable knowledge.  "If you have any questions, you can just look at my notes; you know the class material doesn't change that much between teachers and periods."

 

Charles nods.  The state mandates all that information -- Information Equality Act at work.

 

Charles never goes back to his health class after that, and the school doesn't send any truancy officers after him.  They're too busy trying to keep the alphas and omegas from humping each other in the hallways and preventing unwanted pregnancies to worry about the betas.

 

He never regrets spending his afternoons goofing off with Raven.  A lot of what seals their lifelong friendship occurs in those stolen afternoons, sitting on floodwalls, kicking their sneakers off, and sipping Slurpies and Passionfruit Rage.

 

He never does get around to reading all those books on the birds and the bees.  He puts it on his to-read list, but the books get pushed further and further down the list as he discovers his love of genetics.  He doesn't see it as a big loss.

 

When Charles reaches twenty-six years of age, and is subsequently reclassified as an omega, he's forced to reconsider that stance.

 

 

 

At twenty-six years of age, Charles really isn't expecting this.  He has his whole life mapped out.  Having finished his MA, he'll spend two more years working in the lab, and then he'll apply for a PhD program.  Discovering he's an omega and having to play decades' worth of catch-up with his own body is not in the schedule.  Not at all.

 

But Erik Lehnsherr doesn't seem to work on anyone's schedule but his own.  And honestly, Charles was pleasantly surprised to get asked out by him.  Charles doesn't get out much with the long hours he puts in, and honestly, who wouldn't want to spend some time ogling the man in those fine jeans?  And if Erik is one of those alphas who doesn't mind dating betas, who is he to deny good fortune?

 

One date turns into a weekly dinner, then a weekly movie at Charles', and finally Erik stopping by to drop off Charles' lunch.  It's the latter that really should've tipped him off.

 

The first time Erik does it, Moira comes into the break room looking rather pleased.  "You've got a visitor."

 

Charles blinks up at her.

 

"He brought you _lunch_ it looks like."  She raises her eyebrows suggestively, but Charles is seduced by the allure of food.

 

"Hello, Erik," he says. 

 

He grunts, and passes Charles a plastic bag with what smells to be still-hot food.  Charles chirps his thanks, chats with Erik for a few minutes, and then Erik shoves him off to eat the food while it's still warm.

 

The chicken falls off the bone, the skin is crispy, there's salad with two different kinds of dressing in a Dixie container, and even rice.  Charles saves the chocolate cake for last, and moans out his appreciation of the ganache filling and whipped cream icing.

 

During his next break he texts Erik.  _Where did you get the food?  It was excellent!_

_I made it._   And then a few minutes later, _Did you like it?_

 

 _Yes!_   Charles sends him a picture of him with the entirely empty containers of food.  He had Moira take it so he could post it to Facebook later.

 

Although Charles, being as bright as he is as Raven later remarks, should've remembered how alpha-omega dating worked if not from their middle school classes, then from the Harlequin novels -- _The Virgin Omega Bride, The War-Wounded Alpha, The Beta Deception_ \-- Raven made Charles read to her at night.

 

 

 

They're at Erik's place, and Erik has caught on to Charles' terrible weakness for red wine, when Charles brings the topic up.

 

"You know," Charles says from across the chessboard.  And he's a little tipsy, which is what he blames for saying,  "For an alpha, you've been pretty non-pushy about the whole physical aspects of our relationship."

 

It is true though.  While Charles' a typical beta, with a low sex drive that's often satisfied by a monthly appointment with his hand, it isn't _un_ heard of for a beta dating an alpha or omega to have sex to satisfy their partner.  Charles feels comfortable enough with Erik to make the attempt, and if the occasional flashes of heat he feels around Erik were any indication, it won't be a hardship.

 

Erik moves his bishop.  "I don't want to push you into anything.  I can tell by your scent you're not receptive.  I can wait until you're ready."

 

Charles stops, his hand hovering over the pieces.  "What?"

 

"I know you're probably not used to people being able to read your scent.  It's not one of the common ones.  My family used to live in Europe, so it's familiar enough."

 

"What are you even _talking_ about Erik?"  Charles diverts his attention from the game entirely, sitting up and leaning in towards Erik.

 

Erik looks annoyed at the way Charles has quit.  He crosses his elbows across his knees. "Charles, don't play coy.  You're scent may be rare, but we recognize each other, you and I.  I scented you the moment I walked into the lab, and you know too."  He extends his palm and rests his long fingers against Charles' knee.  It sends a bolt of electricity up his spine.

 

Charles knew Erik was an alpha when they first met, he could smell that, but then, who wouldn't?

 

Erik continues, "I thought we understood each other.  I know you're forward thinking, but you've been eating the food I've made you for the past few months.  If you weren't interested in a relationship, it was rude to accept."

 

Charles is utterly confused.  "That's what I was trying to tell you, I am interested in one.  I'm willing to make an attempt at physical intimacy.  I know alphas have higher sex drives than betas are used to accommodating, but I want to try."

 

Erik stills entirely, and Charles can't tell what that stillness hides. 

 

Withdrawing his hand, he looks Charles in the eye.  "Charles," he says slowly.  "I wasn't courting you as a beta, but as an omega."

 

Charles laughs loudly and outrageously.  Tears gather at the corners of his eyes, and he doubles over, trying to catch his breath.

 

"Erik, darling, while the gesture is appreciated, and very sweet of you, I'm a beta.  I don't need you to jump through those kind of hoops."

 

Erik's stillness is changing into something else, something very predatory in the way he carefully watches Charles, like he's monitoring his every response.  Charles feels his pulse speed up a bit.

 

"Charles, I don't know how there could be a misunderstanding about this, but you're an omega.  I can smell your cycle."

 

Alphas don't lie about this, and suddenly Charles' laughter stops, and he stares at Erik in disbelief.

 

" _What_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please subscribe to the series if you'd like updates! Updates are not always linear, but they will be placed chronologically in the series.


End file.
